Wakai
by Mugen7
Summary: Never underestimate the small things in life. [JuErGa].


_**Random Tail #001**_

* * *

**Laxus: **Keep your big mouth shut!

Go ahead, keep it up, if you want another

Then keep that big mouth running on

Keep your big mouth shut!

_Whoa, whoa, whoa~_

Shut it!

_Whoa, whoa~_

If you know what's good for ya

Keep your big mouth shut!

* * *

_**\- ref: Crush 40, Big Mouth.**_

* * *

**Wakai**

**Written by Mugen7**

* * *

"This is... rather unexpected." Said Lily with a mixture of surprise and mirth.

"Uwah!" Hands on her chest and blushing a pretty pink shade, Juvia's mind raced at the breakneck speeds of a tsunami.

Before the pair, sat cross-legged on a rock in nothing but a sleeveless, black turtle-neck that was too big for her stature, was Erza, who twined with much chagrin at having been turned into a child. _Again_.

_Just my luck..._ Erza thought. Why life saw fit to humiliate her by having her reduced to a 'sorry state' once again, she couldn't fathom. She'd already grasped the truth that it wasn't always fair, so could it refrain from teaching her the lesson again and have her be made a spectacle of before those who potentially had a fantasy they wished to act out with her now a minor? "Please do not stare at me so intently." She said to her guildmates who couldn't take their eyes off her.

"We don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Lily replied, trying to contain his amusement in an effort to spare the small redhead from feeling as though she were being made fun of more than she'd already felt. "It's just that when you agreed to scout the area, we didn't expect you to become-"

"Cute." Juvia squealed with delight and hugged the girl.

"Little in the process."

The redhead huffed and crossed her arms in an adorable, pouty fashion. "I did not split off from the group with this aim in mind."

"Something we're aware of," said Lily. "However, your change does beg the question."

Erza slumped into Juvia's hold. "Spores..."

"Spores?" Queried the woman in blue, intrigued.

"Yes... I accidentally inhaled spores."

As she traversed the grand woodland, climbing higher and higher up its landscape, Erza leapt down from a ledge to cover an area below. A large fungal growth cushioned her landing, however it was no mere oversized fungus she'd flattened, but a giant trumpet mushroom with emotional intelligence. The live fungus had a strong personality, and didn't take kindly to being squashed. Its 'cheeks' inflated as bold, black eyes regarded her harshly, and before Erza could react and express some form of an apology, the creature discharged a cloud of spores that rapidly de-aged her to the state she returned to the pair in.

"Juvia wonders how long the effect will last...?" Uttered the blue-haired mage, posing the question more to herself than anyone else.

"It's bound to wear off given enough time," Lily postulated with optimism. "Until then she'll have to make do."

Erza whined, "But I want to get back to normal now!"

"'Ey!" Called Gajeel, who emerged from a dense thicket.

"Any luck?" Asked Lily, turning to the slayer, hopeful.

"There's an open road not too far from here that'll take us to a village," Gajeel responded, pointing back in the direction he came from. "We should reach there by this... after... noon..." He stopped by degrees, taking notice of the small red-haired child being coddled in Juvia's lap.

"Er-chan had an accident." The woman informed.

Gajeel watched the shrunken knight with a keen eye, deep in thought. The gears turned as he recalled the times the redhead _invoked her privileges_; the torturous games and embarrassing orders; the stripping, the spanking, being tied up, whipped, and tossed around as if he'd been abused by a hurricane of violence, and being sat on.

_**Wahahahahahaha!**_

Frankly, he didn't care that Erza had been drunk through parts of it all. She damn well knew what she was doing.

"Gi hee...! Gi hee hee hee hee! AHAHAHAHAHA!" A shark-like grin spread over his face. He was well-owed the chance to get back at the redhead, and he'd make sure that he had the last laugh.

"Eep!" Yelped Erza as she was taken abruptly from Juvia by the back of her shirt.

"Hello there... little red runt." The slayer greeted with a mocking tone, a flash of prankish humour in his eyes.

"Who are you calling a little red runt you jerk!" Erza vented, flailing about in the man's grip.

"You, ya whiny pipsqueak." Gajeel pushed, taunting his downsized teammate some more.

Erza grew indignant, "What's that!? What did you just say!? How DARE you mock me you imbecile!?"

"Sounds like someone's developed a short temper." Gajeel chortled, parrying the girl's weak punches with ease.

"Gajeel! Don't be mean to her." Juvia upbraided him.

"Oh, come off it," he fired back. "Don't tell me you're not dyin' to get back at Red for abusing her power?

Juvia went silent. Her friend's words dredged up memories of when the redhead forced her to walk the wintry streets in her undergarments and do other questionable things she'd rather not talk about.

"Th-That's neither here nor there..."

Gajeel then addressed Lily, "And I _know_ you feel humiliated just as much as I do. Don't deny it."

The Exceed coughed, steering his focus to a random spot of green. Kissing Happy at length was but one of the shameful acts he'd been forced to perform.

Put out, dangling in mid-air, Erza began to sweat, feeling increasingly daunted at the prospect of being punished. Natsu and Gray getting back at her was already a worrisome notion to deal with the first time, however it seemed incontrovertible that Gajeel would be far more sadistic than the two. The devil.

"Now..." she paled as the slayer eyed her closely. "What to do with ya?"

"I-I demand you release me this instant!" Erza struggled desperately to break loose.

"Not really in a position to be makin' demands, kiddo."

Erza growled. She wouldn't stand for the man's mocking attitude any further. "You shall refer to me _peasant_ as your queen!"

Gajeel scoffed at the redhead pulling rank, "Are you actually challengin' me, micro girl?"

Now the short cracks had _really_ gotten on her last nerve. "Put. Me. Down! You witless lizard!"

The slayer cupped one ear. "What was that, _shorty_?"

Red as a tomato, Erza lashed out violently. "Can a shorty do this!?" She threw a vicious kick that snapped Gajeel's head right up, so fast that an audible crack could be heard almost.

"Ack!" Pained and discombobulated, the slayer's hold on the girl slacked enough for her to break free. "You friggin' ru- _Oof_!" The wind got knocked out of him as the pint-sized girl darted forth and tackled him to the ground with surprising force.

Hair flowing menacingly like the tails of an angered fox spirit from myth, Erza pounded the male.

"Guaaahhh!"

She cried with intense fury, "I'M GONNA BREAK OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YA TRY YOU MAGNOLIAN SHRIMP NUGGET!"

Lily and Juvia simply watched from a distance as the two went at each other in a frenzy.

"There's something to be said about a child who can rival a grown man who far outweighs them." voiced the cat warrior.

"And what is that?" Asked Juvia.

"It's not always their size in a fight, but the size of the fight inside them." Lily answered with sage-like mannerism.

"Juvia agrees. Er-chan is as every bit intimidating as her grown self."

The two onlookers might have grown keen to exact vengeance on the young redhead, but upon watching her show of aggression, even as a young'un... it made them think twice about crossing that threshold.

"Hurgh!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Dangerous_.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_**Mugen7:** "Wakai" **(wah-kai)**, Japanese word meaning "young"; "younger"; "youthful"; "green"; "immature"._


End file.
